


they’ll cut your throat for second place-

by taintedmisfit



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Poetry, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedmisfit/pseuds/taintedmisfit
Summary: a pretentious poetry inspired worktake it as you will





	they’ll cut your throat for second place-

* * *

whispery groans muffled by the silence of the night   
heavy breaths, hushed moans

"we have our forever, right?"

intoxicated, incoherent, a question left unanswered

_one hand was behind his back, and he held it out, presenting a bouquet of white and smoky purple lilies._

_“they’re straight from the underworld, by the way, they are everlasting. they won’t die."_

"cammy" said a broken voice, broken whisper, broken cry   
"you said you wouldn't do this"  
"it was one night macey, please just take me back"

_this is the way the world ends_   
_not with a bang but a whimper_

days go in a blur   
things left unsaid, apologies half sung   
the whines and whispers now forgotten   
but dreams aren't that merciful

_i want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_   
_the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,_   
_i want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

time and time again,   
the dreams are frightful, a regret forms,  
laughter bubbling its way up   
defeated by the silent sobs

_i hunger for your sleek laugh,_   
_your hands the color of a savage harvest,_   
_hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_   
_i want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

the two sides don't reconcile   
their happy ending forgotten  
the flowers did wilt, the land left barren   
a rose by any other name

_who, as the sea-born gale with frequent sighs_   
_chills his cold bed upon the mountain turf,_   
_with hoarse, half-uttered lamentation, lies_   
_murmuring responses to the dashing surf?_

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware that this is pretentious as fuck   
> i just wanted to write a poetry inspired poem and for some reason the macey/cammy thing stuck   
> the poems (in italics) are by Pablo Neruda, Charlotte Smith and Shakespeare  
> follow me on tumblr @taintedmisfit


End file.
